


we hide our faces behind cigarette smoke

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, brief mentions of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux meet in a bar.(That's it. That's the "plot".)





	we hide our faces behind cigarette smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut. Instead, I wrote this thing here. It doesn't have a plot. It doesn't have smut. It doesn't even have more than 200 words. It isn't even nearly finished and I don't plan on getting there. The only reason I even uploaded it here is that i got tired of it staring at me on my laptop and making me feel guilty for never finishing anything. So I posted it to get rid of this bother :D  
> I'm sorry. Maybe you'll enjoy.

It's been a long day in a strange town, and now, as evening has spread its wings over the city, waiting to fade into the night, he is sitting in the dim light of a bar, sipping at his whiskey and watching the beautiful movements of the beautiful bartender behind the bar.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but smoking is not allowed in here."  
Hux raises his gaze to meet the shining depth of dark eyes. Silence. Then, "No smoking in bars? What's next, no fucking in bars?"  
The bartender, his hair black as a nightingale's feathers, smiles. "Are you trying to flirt with me, sir?"  
"Maybe," he says, savouring the word as he did minutes ago his whiskey, and as he wants to savour the young man on the other side of the bar.  
The bartender leans in closer. "We're all alone here," he states, and instead of an answer - "I could be a serial killer" always kills the vibe - Hux crashes their lips together in a hungry kiss.  
As they part, breathing heavily, the other one grins. "People might come in. We haven't closed yet."  
"I don't fucking care", Hux growls and kisses him again.


End file.
